Eden
by FANBOY69
Summary: Sam has been having weird dreams lately, Starscream has taken over the Decepticons as Leader, and the Autobots have picked up a Cybertron signal on earth, who are they? Are they Autobots or Decepticons or something else all together?
1. Prolog

Title: Eden

Chapter Zero: Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did Jazz wouldn't have died, and Sam would dump the 'evil jock concubine' for Bee and have many sparklings and I will not make any money off of this story either.

Summary: Sam has been having weird dreams a few months after the Mission City Incident and Starscream is on the moving taking over the 'Cons as leader in place of Megatron, and the Autobots have been picking up weird signals of a Cybertronian, but are they Autobots or Decepticons?

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_Darkness…_

That was all that Sam could see, but he knew that there was more he should be able to see, but it wasn't time yet.

_Darkness…_

Yes, it wasn't time yet, but he knew that soon he would be able to see what is there, and everything else in the universe would be both new and old, and he could see it all.

_Darkness…_

Sam could feel himself starting to wake up, but he doesn't want too, not yet. He needs to wait for them, only they could help him, and, in turn, he could help them.

_Darkness…_

Sam could feel his body shifting on his bed, trying to fall back to sleep. His eyes where starting to open. NO! He wasn't ready to leave yet! Sam eyes opened.

_Darkness…_

_Light…_

_**Soon, don't worry. You'll understand soon, Little Sparkling.**_

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One: Talks

Title: Eden

Chapter One: Driving

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did Jazz wouldn't have died, and Sam would dump the 'evil jock concubine' for Bee and have many sparklings and I will not make any money off of this story either.

Summary: Sam has been having weird dreams a few months after the Mission City Incident and Starscream is on the moving taking over the 'Cons as leader in place of Megatron, and the Autobots have been picking up weird signals of a Cybertronian, but are they Autobots or Decepticons?

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK **

_**At the Witwicky home…**_

Sam woke up with a start. It was the same dream that he had been having for the past five months after Mission City. It started off slow, once every week or so then it came a couple of times every week, now it's multiple times a night. Sam would wake up and be awake for a few hours and then fall back to sleep then it would repeat until he had to go to school. Sam wanted to tell someone, but the dreams were not bad in a way, just…frustrating.

Sam sighed as he sat up in bed; he rubbed his hair as he glanced at his alarm clock, 4:56am. Great, he had three hours before he could even go downstairs, it was still too early to call and talk with Lennox, he was most likely still be asleep and he didn't want to wake up Abby just to talk. He couldn't talk to his Dad, he and his Mom were away visiting Cousin Sparkplug, and since Sam had school he couldn't come.

Sam got up and moved to sit ay his desk and he glanced out the window, Bumblebee, his 2009 Chevy Camaro, and Autobot, wasn't there. Bee said Optimus wanted to speak to all of the earth side Autobots about something, a signal or sorts they had picked up, and couldn't decode. Sam decided he might as well read ahead in History, as the only good thing coming from his weird-ass dreams is he had was that he got a lot more studying, and it was paying off. He was maintaining straight A's in all of his class's, including P.E., which was unheard of.

It was almost six in the morning when Saw was dragged out of World War Two as his cell phone rang. Sam blinked as he looked around his room before spotting it on the top self by his bedroom door.

'_-all you ever wanted, all I ever needed-'_ Fucking Miles, Sam thought, he hated when Miles changes his ring-tones.

"Yes?" Sam asked as he hit the green telephone button to answer.

"Sam? Did I wake you up?" Captain William Lennox asked softly into the phone, he didn't want to wake up Abby.

"Captain Lennox? No, I've been up for a few hours. Is something wrong?" Sam asked as he sat on his bed, he knew that the Captain and his wife had been having problems, and since the Captain didn't want to tell Ironhide, he usually told Sam. So it wasn't unusual for the Captain to call and talk about nonsense things, just to take his mind off of things.

"You could say that," Will said as he moved Abby to his left shoulder as he moved the phone to his right ear. He really hated Sarah at that moment, more then the Decepticons or even Simmons. "Listen, I need a favor. Could you come pick me up at my house?"

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. What type of problems were the Captain and Sarah having? Sam shook his head and put the phone back to his ear.

"Sure, no problem, but I want to know what's going on later."

"Alright. Do you remember how to get to the house?" Will asked.

"Yeah, be there in half an hour or so." Sam said as they turned off the phones.

Sam took a moment to stare at his bedroom wall, what the hell was that? Sam sighed as he got dressed in a pair of dirty jeans and pulled a blue t-shirt over his white long sleeved shirt. Sam made sure to grab his keys and a small overnight bag, he had learned the hard way that you never know what will happen. Sam wrote a note and stuck it on the refrigerator door, telling his Mom and Dad that the Captain had called and he would be back in a few hours, he didn't know when his parents would be home and he would rather not get grounded for being out past his curfew.

As Sam got into his Moms car, a Honda Hybrid, he wondered what this was all about. If he had known all the trouble this little trip was going to cause him, he would have never picked up the phone.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK **

Dawn was breaking by the time Sam got to the Lennox household and his jaw dropped. On the front porch were several boxes of what looked to be all of the Captains positions and a couple boxes were Abby's things. Will was sitting on a porch chair as he rubbed the back of Abby, or what Sam assumed was Abby. He couldn't really tell with all of the blankets in the way. Sam pulled up really close to the porch and turned off the car.

As Sam got out Will stepped down from the porch, he looked really tired and beyond furious. Sam had only seen that expression before and that was on his Dad when Ironhide had accidentally walked on the grass and made indents.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Sam demanded softly, he didn't want to wake up Abby. She was such a nice baby, didn't scream or cry like others did.

"I'll tell you on the way, I need you to help me pack this stuff into your car and drive to Roberts." Will said just as softly.

Sam sighed and he looked about ready to argue but he went to the first box and started to haul it to the car. It didn't take them long to get everything in the car and Abby buckled in her car seat, before they were leaving the Lennox home.

"Okay, now you're going to tell me what this was all about or I'm going to call Ironhide and let you deal with him." Sam said firmly. Sam really didn't know what was going on, but if the Captain needed to tell someone then he was going to listen. After all, Will had listened when Sam was depressed when he broke things off with Mekeala.

"Sam, I really don't think-" Will began.

"No. You listened when I needed to bitch about Mikaela cheating on me when I didn't want Bee or Miles to know. Now, we're going back to my house and moving your things into the spare bedroom, and over breakfast you're going to tell me what the hell is going on, because there is no way in hell that your moving in with that pack-rat you call a best friend."

Will sighed, he really didn't want to burden the Witwicky family, but Sam was right. Robert was a pack rat of the highest sort. Will also knew he needed to tell some one what was going on or his feelings would fester and get worse and he didn't want that.

"Well, it started almost three months ago…"

**LINEBREAK**

_**At the Autobots H.Q or otherwise known as Heaven Street Abandon Subway Station…**_

"The reason why I have called this meeting is that we think we know where the signal is coming from. Ratchet?" Optimus Prime said to the small gathering of Autobots. Bumblebee was standing by the bordered up stairs leading up to the city, and Ironhide was leaning against a pillar.

"Thanks Optimus. We still don't know what this signal is, but I have managed to track the signal bursts and have traced it across three different countries and two continents." Ratchet said as he brought of a 3-D model of earth. He zoomed in on Japan.

"This is where the signal was first found, Tokyo, Japan. It was brief but it was there." He scrolled the map over to the left. "It was spotted again in Seoul, South Korea, and not three hours later, Pyongyang, North Korea. It disappeared for three days before showing up in Beijing, China." Ratchet paused here. "It stayed there for almost a week before stopping."

"So what's the big deal? It's just a signal, how important is it?" Ironhide asked, and Bumblebee nodded. He was impatient to hurry back to his human.

Ratchet sighed. "It's important because it's of Cybertronian nature, and we all know that besides us and a few surviving Decepticons, there is no one else to make that signal on earth. Now, the signal didn't re-appear for three months this time, and this was in Victoria Island in Canada of all places." Ractchet paused here as he zoomed the map out until it was somewhat flat, and he traced the 'blips' to each other.

"It disappeared and I haven't seen it yet, but last night it popped back up in Anchorage Alaska. From what I can tell it's hiding its energy discharge and the only reasons why we get the 'blips' is because that they're transforming between into or out of their Alt-modes. The reason why, " Ratchet glared at Ironhide for interrupting him earlier. "Is that we think, Optimus and I, that who ever they are might come here. Either they received Optimus's signal or they're after Sam for killing Megaton."

Bumblebee tensed, no one was going near his human and live. He almost failed before; he wasn't going to do that again. And if it was an Autobot, they couldn't be his human guardians if they didn't want a fight.

"I just want you all to be on your guard," Optimus said. "Be on the look out for either a new Decepticon or an allied Autobot. Now, we need to go over the results of the planet ecosystem results, we need to find Energon…"

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_**Back with Sam and Will…**_

"I started to notice little things with Sarah that wasn't there before I was deployed to Qatar," Will began " She would always be going out with her friends for a few hours, I didn't think much of it, I thought she wanted some alone time without Abby, and I didn't mind. Then it moved onto she would go to the store for a few things in the morning, but didn't get back for several hours with half the stuff we needed not there.

"Then the phone calls started up, she claimed that it was one of her army wife friends, and she would go into the other room and talk for a few minutes rather then the three or four hour conversions she has with her best friend right in front of me. I started to think something was wrong, that she was hurt from giving birth to Abby or something along those lines. So one day I looked at her cell phone messages, just to see." Will paused there; he didn't want to talk about this.

"She had two new phone numbers, one to a Brandon and another to a law firm, that I latter found out specializes in divorce cases. Sarah was out again with one of her friends, but I wondered if it was really a 'friend' and not this Brandon guy. I put Abby down for a nap and waited for her to get home. Lets just say that we got into a major screaming fight, and I slept out on the coach and I knew what had been going on." Will didn't want to repeat what was said, or what Sarah said to break his marriage so fast and completely, even he didn't want to dwell on it.

"The next day I fed Abby and put her into her play pen and waited for Sarah to get up. When Sarah finally got up I told her that we were going to go to Lawson and Davidson, the law firm from her phone, and we were going to sign the papers that day. Sarah was both pissed and happy that I wasn't going to put up a fight. But what she didn't know was that I called one of the Army lawyers to meet us there, I wasn't going to walk in there without any back up, and let her take me for everything I was worth.

"When we got there he was waiting for me, and Sarah was beyond furious with me. I didn't think she knew that I was going to call my own lawyer to this battle. When Sarah's lawyer showed up we sat down and split everything fifty-fifty, I may have not been totally sure that she was cheating, but even if it was simple flirting and harmless dates, I know I would always wonder if she really was just running to the store or going on a date with some one else." This was a small lie, but one that was needed. Sam was too young and too naïve to understand what Sarah had done.

"The only thing I wanted out of that marriage was Abby, and Sarah was about ready to fight tooth and nail to have joint custody. It took several hours before Sarah was finally happy with what she got. She got half of everything that I had left to my name, and in exchange for full custody of Abby with holiday visitation, which she didn't know that she would have to come to me for, she got the house and half of our life savings."

"But! That's highway robbery! You shouldn't have let her do that!" Sam protested as he pulled onto his street.

"Yes, but then she would have Abby half the time, I didn't want that. We signed the papers and I gave her my wedding ring, I didn't want anything else to do with her. But I had one question I wanted to answer. How long has she been cheating on me? I didn't think she would answer, but she did.

"She said for about a year or so before I even left for Qatar, and that Abby might not be mine, and even if it was Brandon's he wouldn't want it. He hates children and as soon as she tells him the good news that we weren't married anymore she was going to go get her tubes tied. I asked her why? Didn't she love Abby? She said that she did, but only because it would have kept me happy and if she thought she could have gotten away with it, that she would have had an abortion or put it up for adoption. I was so mad at her, I could have hit her. I told her to give me three weeks to clear out my stuff, and she agreed." Will fell silent, it felt really good to get that off his chest. There was still more and other things that were said, but that could wait.

Sam was quiet, he had always thought that Mrs. Lennox loved the Captain and Abby, but he couldn't really be the best of judges. After all Mikaela cheated on him with Trent, her ex-boyfriend, just because Sam said it was too soon to have sex. Sam sighed mentally, his parents were not going to be happy when they got back and realized that they had a semi-permanent houseguest. Especially one with a one year old.

"Well, I'm not sure how Mom and Dad will act or do, but you can stay at my house until you find a new place to live if you want?" Sam asked as he pulled into his driveway, the lack of a yellow camaro meant that Bumblebee still wasn't back yet. Bumblebee had been gone since late last night.

"Are you sure? I wont stay long, maybe a few weeks or so, and don't worry, I'll give a call to your parents later." Will said as Sam turned off the car. Sam got out and popped the trunk, he had just enough time to unload and get to school.

"Listen, I'll go put Abby in the living room and I'll be back to help, alright?" Will asked as he took out Abby, car seat and all.

"Sure. That would be great." Sam said as he grabbed a box, thanking god that most of the boxes were cloths. Sam was on box number three, and it was one of the book boxes, when Will started to help with them. They stacked the boxes in the living room, and when Sam went up stairs to grab his school bag he showed Will the spare bedroom, it was next to his and the bathroom.

"See ya Will!" Sam called as he left for school, Will nodded as he rocked Abby in the kitchen, and she had just woken up both hungry and cranky. Will hoped that everything would work out for him and that Sam wouldn't get into trouble. As Sam pulled out of the driveway and went to school, he never noticed a dusty cop car following him. Something he would regret later.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two: School

Title: Eden

Chapter Two: School

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did Jazz wouldn't have died, and Sam would dump the 'evil jock concubine' for Bee and have many sparklings and I will not make any money off of this story either.

Summary: Sam has been having weird dreams a few months after the Mission City Incident and Starscream is on the moving taking over the 'Cons as leader in place of Megatron, and the Autobots have been picking up weird signals of a Cybertronian, but are they Autobots or Decepticons?

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_**At School…**_

It was fairly early when Sam got to school, that meant before the football team had showed up. After making sure that the car was locked up, Sam traveled the school until he got to the library. It was funny, not until after Mission City did Sam want to spend time there. It was fairly quiet in there, except for the few geeks that the school had, they were in the computer section of the library. Last summer the updated it to state of the art electronics.

Sam had about forty-five minutes until first class started, History. Sam picked a table towards the back of the library, near where the computers were housed. Sam opened his math textbook; he had that class after History. Sam was paying taking notes and doing the practice work when the volume in the library went up.

"_**-did you see Heather last night? What a-"**_

"_**-level four is always been the bitch in D&D-"**_

"_**-Mikeala is such a hot babe. I wonder if-"**_

"_**-Anne A, Brandon A, Charles D, David C, Daphane A, Eve F, Errol D-"**_

"_**-April net income: $13,750-"**_

What the hell is all that about, Sam thought as the noise was cut off suddenly as it started. Sam ignored the thought that he could see the words in his mind. With a start Sam realized that he had five minutes to get to class. Sam shoved everything into his bag and he took off at a jog, he didn't want to be late.

Sam had gotten to class just in time before the late bell and he took his seat in the back of the class. His teacher did roll call and told them to open to chapter nine. Sam sighed when he saw the title, it was about World War I, He had already read about that two months ago. Sam sighed again. Today was going to be a long day.

It was lunch time when meet up with Miles, Sam dragged himself and his lunch tray over to a back table.

"Dude, what's up with your lunch? You never eat that rabbit crap." Miles remarked as he took a bit out of his cheeseburger, while gesturing with a finger at Sam's salad and energy drink. Sam shrugged; he didn't know what was up with his eating habits, just that recently he couldn't stand the sight or smell of any type of meat.

"What ever dude, but I swear that that concubine that you dated did something to you." Miles paused here "Are you sure you didn't get infected with something from her?"

Sam spit out a mouthful at Miles, and amidst Miles claims of 'gross!' and 'disgusting!' Sam stared at Miles, his jaw on the floor. What the hell?

"Miles what the hell, man!" Sam said as Miles brushed the lattice off of himself.

"I-I'm-Look. After you two start dating you started to change slightly," At Sam's look Miles finished hurriedly. "Nothing major, you just look slightly girlish, that's all." Miles looked everywhere but at Sam. "And would you look at the time! I'm going to be late to Math! Got to go!" And he was gone at a run.

Sam sat there stupidly. He looked girlish? He didn't look girlish! Sam swore when he heard the late-bell; he was going to be late to Physics. He was already late, so it wouldn't matter if he were latter then what he was, so he took his time to get to class. He looked girlish? What the hell was Miles on, Sam thought as he opened the classroom door.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_**Outside of School…**_

_This is where __**ladiesman217**__ goes for scholastic learning? Its not that advance as some of the schools in Europe_, Barricade thought to himself as he waited a block away from the school that _**ladiesman217**_ attended. Barricade really didn't want to follow the squishy around, but it was for his own good that he did, the 'botling wouldn't always be there to save it.

No wonder the squishy is so stupid, he would be too if he went here for learning, he wouldn't even send the Primals here for learning, it would be too cruel to do, and, if anything, it would make them more stupider. Barricade sighed as he sifted on his wheels, and cringed when he felt dust settle into his wheel joints, he really needed a good washing, otherwise he would get rust and that was never good for a 'tron.

Barricade winced as his sonic sensors picked up the 'bell' sound of _**ladiesman217's **_school getting out. He wished they would tone it down or it might deafen him. Barricade waited and watched his raider system, unknown to the Autobots, the slaggers; he had managed to slip a bio tracer into the Witwicky water system. He knew that the Squishy went to visit the Military man, Ironhide's Squishy, and came back within two hours before leaving to go to this 'school', and that his creators were out of the city for a few weeks. Barricade couldn't point out where the Squishy's creators were but they were in the general area up north by west.

Barricade waited until _**ladiesman217**_ was in the femme creators car before following, at a discrete distance, after all, he didn't want the Squishy know he is being followed. Barricade was three streets away when he abruptly swung into a side street leading away from ladiesman217 house; there were two Autos' there! Where the slag did they come from!

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_**At the Witwicky Home…**_

Will after having a stressful month, slept like the dead most of the day. After Sam left he made himself some breakfast and put Abby down for a nap, then he called Sam's parents to explain his presence in their house. Now, that was both a confusing and a tiring conversation, according to Judy he was 'Aloud to stay as long as he needed and it would be good to have another child around the house again' and Ron told him that he was going to take him to his favorite local bar and get drunk or golfing or both, and not that wasn't for the divorce. Will weakly agreed, he knew better then to argue with a Witwicky, especially if it was Judy.

After that he moved a box of his and Abby's things into the spare bedroom, and put the rest away into the garage, he started on washing his and Abby's clothing. While they were in the washer he sat down at the kitchen table and set up a list of what he needed to do.

The first thing on that list was finding a place to live, he had liked living on base, but with all the drills and such it wasn't the best of environment for a child to be raised in, he wanted something that he was going to raise his daughter in until Abby went off to college, so an apartment was out of the question and so was renting. Renting would be all right, but an unnecessarily drain on his recourses. In addition he was also in the process of being transferred as one of the Cybertronian Ambassadors, as was Sam. So it might be best if he held off on the moving bit for a while.

The second was he needed to tell his friends where he was living now, and change his address before his monthly checks came in, he didn't trust Sarah not to cash them in his name and not tell him about it. He also needed to find some one to talk to. Sam was alright, better then Will had hoped for, but when he thinks about it, Sam did go through the same thing as Will did, it wasn't near the same scale as Will, but he understood well enough.

Will needed to talk to Robert; only he would understand what he was feeling. Epps was married for five years when he and his wife, Samantha, got a divorce. During the proceedings it came out that she had cheated on him for several years and had three abortions before having her tubes tied. But that wasn't what caused both Epps marriage and his to fail; both of their wife's had a problem with the Army.

The third thing he was going to do was the hardest. He needed to tell Ironhide where he was and what had happened before he had a meltdown and blow up at Will. Will would never understand how Ironhide could be so temperamental, he had asked Ratchet about that and he said that Ironhide maybe a bit high-strung, but only on the battle field and never what Will said he had acted like. So, Will asked Ironhide about it and they got into a shouting match and didn't speak to one another for almost three weeks. Will decided then not to ask Ironhide about it. So, naturally Will was dreading the talk he had to have with 'Hide. Will left a message at Ironhide's e-mail address, telling him when he got that he was to meet up at Sam's house and they'll talk then.

As Will was falling asleep he had the thought that unless Ironhide got over what was bugging him, he would ask for some else to be his guardian, maybe Bumblebee, as he was living with Sam right now.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_**At the Secret Autobot base AKA Heaven Subway station…**_

"We think it's possible that when the All Spark landed on earth thousands of years ago that it might have changed some of the eco-systems some where on this world to Energon, but so far we haven't came across anything close to it. But it could be deeper in the earth then what human techknowledgly has found." Optimus Prime said to his fellow Autobots, he knew that there wasn't many of them left in this star system, besides the first squad, there was one more in the system, and they also had five with them like Optimus's team had.

"At current levels we have thirteen, maybe fifteen, Byte Cycles left before we go into the red levels in the need for Energon. SO we have plenty of time, but if it's in the ocean or in one of the polar caps, then there is no possible way for us to get to it." Ratchet picked up where Optimus left off.

Bumblebee and Ironhide exchanged troubled glances with on another, they were the youngest out of the surviving Autobots, and they would still be around much longer then what Ratchet was saying. They were concerned when after almost six months of no one answering Optimus's signal that they just might be the last of their kind, and without the All Spark there will be no more Sparklings and their race will die out when Bee and Ironhide did.

"What about battles? I know that there will be more battles against those sticken' 'Cons, how about then?" Ironhide asked, they all knew there would be more battles sooner or later, and Ironhide wanted them now so he could relax in the remaining Byte Cycles of his life.

"I honestly don't know," Ratchet said. "It could shorten far as three Byte Cycles or even ten Byte Cycles. I really don't know, it all depends upon the 'Cons and how they will act and re-group. "

They all were silent except for the tapping of a Data Pad that Ratchet had and was going over the eco-system results again, not like he thought they would change the second go around, but it was more of something keeping himself occupied more then anything else.

Optimus sighed they weren't going to get anything done now, not that there wasn't anything to do anyway. It most likely be best if he sent Ironhide and Bumblebee back to their humans, at least they would have something to do rather then sit here day in and day out.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee, go home. There is nothing you two can do right now to change anything, and I'm sure that your humans might want to see you for a while." Bumblebee and Ironhide looked like they wanted to leave, but at the same time they wanted to stay. "Go. There is really nothing you two can do right now." The both nodded and left.

As soon as they left Optimus sighed, he was tired and he kept getting tired more each day and it was getting harder to hide it from the two youngest in their group. Ratchet looked up when he heard the sigh and he did a quick check over and put his Data pad down. He needed to get Optimus into recharge mode soon.

"Optimus-" Ratchet began.

"I know Ratchet, I know." Optimus said as he slowly made his way to a bordered up rail track.

"How long?" Ratchet asked as he helped Optimus sit in one of the bordered up rail tracks.

"Not long, maybe five – six Kilo cycles." Optimus said as he sat down and started to shut down his systems.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything more but tell you but to go into recharge as much as possible and wait it out."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Optimus said as he went into recharge. Ratchet sighed, he would hate to be in Optimus position right then, but he had the feeling that he would be there if his Spark-Mate didn't get here soon. Ratchet just thank Primus that Bumblebee and Ironhide hadn't found theirs yet.

Ratchet gave his friend one last glance before going back over the information he had gathered so far, he knew nothing would be different but he needed something to do.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Conversions

:Byte cycle: Thousand years

:Kilo Cycle: One year

**Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!**


	4. Chapter Three: Shopping

Title: Eden

Chapter Three: Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did Jazz wouldn't have died, and Sam would dump the 'evil jock concubine' for Bee and have many sparklings and I will not make any money off of this story either.

Summary: Sam has been having weird dreams a few months after the Mission City Incident and Starscream is on the moving taking over the 'Cons as leader in place of Megatron, and the Autobots have been picking up weird signals of a Cybertronian, but are they Autobots or Decepticons?

A/n: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but RL butted in and I had to get another job, so updates will be once sometimes twice a month if I'm lucky. I saw Transformers 2 and when I got home I went in and deleted almost six pre-written chapters for this and another story. That movie kicks ass!!! –Ahem- Well, sorry again for the lack of updates. And I got myself a beta reader!!! She kicks ass also!!!!

**LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

_**At the Witwicky Household…**_

"Oh, nononononono." Sam groaned when he saw Bumblebee and Ironhide parked on his street.

He forgot to tell them that Will was staying with him and his family. Sam pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. He sat there for a minute, trying to come up with a good explanation for Bee, he didn't know why he felt slightly guilty by not telling Bee that Will was staying with him. Sam sighed and braced himself for a draining few hours, and got out of his Mom's car.

When Sam slammed the car door, he saw the living room windows curtain move, he knew that Will was awake, he hoped that Will explained everything and he could have a nice relaxing evening for once. When Sam walked into the living room and saw the holograms of Bee and Ironhide, he felt his gut clench. They never went into holoforms when they were not in their Alt-modes. It expanded too much energy, Bee once said, to do it for long periods of time.

Will looked up from the sofa, where he was feeding Abby. He gave Sam a slightly tired smile and rolled his eyes at the corner of the living room where Ironhide was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking like a menacing version of Mr. Clean. Sam chuckled a bit as he dropped his bag on an armchair and joined Will on the sofa and waited for the interrogation to begin.

"So, Samual." Sam winced; Bee never called him Samual unless he was beyond pissed. "I heard that you made a late night trip out to Williams place." Another wince, Bee was pissed. "Would you care to explain." It wasn't a question.

Sam sighed; sometimes he forgot that Bumblebee was a 2nd Lieutenant in the Autobot Army, and not a really cool best friend.

"Well, I got a call from Will asking me to come over early this morning and he wanted my help in moving some things, and when we got to my house I offered him the guest bedroom to sleep in because he looked really tired, and then I went to school and came home." Sam said nervously, it was the truth, just not all of it and not as detailed as Bee or Ironhide would like.

Bumblebee moved from his position by the living room door and sat in the last free arm chair and stared at Sam with his bright blue eyes, the color of ice.

Hard.

Sam glanced quickly at him then away to stare at the wall slightly above and just next to Bees right shoulder. He sat there for a few minutes before losing his nerve and taking a peek again, and at the look on his Guardians face he looked away just as fast as before. Bee looked furious, He never looked at Sam that way before.

Bee sighed mentally as he tried his best to look firm and hard like Ironhide said to, but it wasn't really working. His readings said that Sam was about ready to either bolt from the room or start rambling, if the high heart rate and the brain waves were anything to go by.

:Ironhide, can't I let up now? Sam's scared to death: Bumblebee sent over the privet comm system he and Ironhide shared.

:No. Your human needs to know he can't go running off anytime he pleases without leaving a message: Ironhide said harshly, Bumblebee thanked Primus he didn't have to deal with him later like Will was going to do. Bumblebee refocused on Sam and saw that the readings were through the roof, although Sam showed nothing on his face.

:No, Little Bott. He needs to learn: Ironhide said slightly softer tone of voice from before. He knew that this was hard for him, he can't imagine what it was like for his Little Bott, and Bumblebee was always so sensitive to everything.

'Sam-" :Bumblebee!: "I understand why you left, but couldn't you have left a note or something? Even calling me and a message would have been good." :Shut up, Ironhide. Sam's had enough:

That was true, when Little Bott called Sam, Sam and not Samual, he looked better then he did before, like he was going to puke up lubricates and shut his systems down at the same time. Now, if only his human was just as easy to command. All William did was roll his eyes and not listen to Ironhide when he was yell -ahem- talking to him. It was infuriating to say the least. He could make 'Cons lubricate themselves at his name and one tiny, silly little human rolls his eyes at him and ignores what he tells them for their own good!

Primus, William was stubborn!

"I know Bee, but it was so early and it doesn't take that long to get over at Will's place, I didn't really think about it. I'm sorry." And Sam was, he was sorry he forgot to leave a note or something and then caused Bee worry after the fact, and that in turned caused himself some stress over the event. And if this is what happens when forgets to leave a note he would make sure he does from now on!

Bee sighed, he knew that Sam didn't mean to forget, but when he found out, he felt like taking Sam by the shoulders and shaking him. Didn't he know that there was still Decepticons still around? Starscream wasn't the big issue. It was Barricade.

Barricade was still unconfirmed about still being on earth, so he was the bigger danger to Sam. He could easily kidnapped Sam and they wouldn't even now for a few hours. Barricade was like Bumblebee, a scout/spy depending on the circumstance. He could change his holoform into any form, and he could make it last for weeks, just like Bumblebee.

"Sam, you need to go shopping soon, you're almost out of food." Will said, as he got up from the sofa and moved Abby to his right shoulder to burp her as he went to the kitchen to clean the bottle. Ironhide sighed and followed his human from the room, he wasn't done talking to William yet, the slagger.

"Really?" Sam perked up, "Sure, let me grab the credit card and I'll go." When Sam glanced at Bumblebee, he quickly added, "And Bee of course will come with me. Don't want to run into Barricade or something." Bee looked pissed at first then he calmed down when he learned that he was coming along with his human. He almost lost him in Mission City he wasn't losing him again.

Sam grabbed his messenger bag and darted up his stairs to drop it off and grab the emergency credit card that his Mom left. Along with three First Aid Kits, flares, two Satellite Cell phones, and three credit cards. His Mom was always a worrywart, ever since she found out about the Autobots, she became, if it was possible, worse then she was before.

After catching a look at himself in the upstairs mirror, he quickly changed shirts, from his solid blue t-shirt to a bright yellow and gold one with a black jean jacket. He hurried down the stairs, he didn't want to push his luck with Bee right then, he didn't like it when they fought with one another. It always made him feel bad.

"Bee? I'm ready to go, are you coming?" Sam called from the living room as he headed to the front door. Bee heard Sam call for him and left the kitchen to catch up. Sam wisely got into the passenger seat when he got to his car. He knew that Bee was still a little pissed, and he did not want to provoke him into another argument so soon after their last one.

Sam was buckling his seat belt when Bee opened the driver's side door and slid into the car and started the car up. Sam opened his mouth to tell be to put on his seat belt when he thought better of it. After all it wasn't like Bee could get hurt in an accident or anything along those lines. It was a tense twenty minutes before they pulled into the local grocery store. When Sam got he was surprised that Bee also got out, he remembered Bee telling him it took a lot of energy to stay in the Holoform for long periods of time.

When Sam went to grab the cart Bee got there first and started pushing. Sam sighed, he didn't mind it when Bee was all protective of him, but Bee was acting just like he did right after Mission City. Then he didn't even like Sam walking to the bathroom without him and while that endeared Bee to his Mom, Sam didn't like it.

"Alright, Bee, this way first." Sam said as he started to walk ahead of him and towards the fruit isles, this was a long time habit when he had to push the cart when he went with his Mom to the grocery store. Always fruit and vegetables first then meat and dairy with grains last as the were usually up near the checkout stands.

After spending twenty minutes in the fruit/vegetables they finally moved onto the meats/dairy isles, which they didn't get a lot of. As both Will and Sam had been having problems with there meat intake, but they did get some good seafood and lots of yogurt for some odd reason. When they hit the bread isles is when they got into trouble. Both Miles and Trent were there, which was always a problem.

So, instead of doing the smart thing, which was to turn around and leave, like what Bee was telling Sam to do in a low tone of voice, Sam picked up his walking speed and practically ran down the isles towards his best friend and ex-rival of sorts. Trent had Miles trapped between his body and the self behind him, so he didn't see Sam coming but Miles sure did, and a look of relief went over his face. Which Trent caught.

Of course.

Trent scowled at Miles and swung around to see what had his prey looking all relaxed suddenly and saw what Miles saw. Sam rushing down the isle with this huge, and they meant huge, guy following behind him with a thunderous look on his face and for the first time in Trent DeMarco's life he did the smart thing, he turned around and whispered something to Miles and left both the isle and store in an angry huff.

"Miles, man, what the hell was that about?" Sam said when he was next to his best friend; he was ignoring the angry Bee behind him, something he knew he was going to regret later when Bee got him alone again.

"Haven't a clue, Sammy." Miles lied cheerfully, and Sam knew that Miles knew what that was all about. But he wasn't going to push, after all, he had two, he would repeat that, two giant alien robots living in his garage, it's not like Miles could one up him on that.

"Sure." Sam said, and Miles nodded his thanks about not asking about whatever the hell that was. Sam took a good look at Miles and noticed that something seemed…off somehow, if that was the right word. He took in Miles appearance, which looked normal, like he just rolled out of bed, but Miles eyes is what caught Sam's attention. He had seen them like that before, and only once before, but Mrs. Lancaster wasn't that stupid was she?

But another look at Miles eyes had Sam convinced, that yes; Miles Mother was that _**damn **_stupid!

"Bee finish the shopping and wait with the car, I need to talk to Miles real quick, understand." This wasn't a question, it was an order and Bee had never seen Sam be so, so, hard all of a sudden. Bee was about to protest, but he got one good look at his Sam's face and decided that whatever pissed Sam off so bad was going to be in trouble. The last time Sam had that face was when he found out that Mikaela was cheating on him with the Trent boy.

Bee nodded silently and pushed the cart back down the isle, he still needed bread and maybe some sweets would do Sam some good when he was finished with whatever he was doing. And if he had his sensors trained on Sam and found out what was going on…well, he wasn't going to tell Sam, now was he?

As he turned the cart down another isle he could see Sam grab Mile Lancaster's wrist and _**pulled**_ him towards the stores restroom was. Now Bumblebee was really curious, and he really, really wanted to know what that was all about. Bumblebee just sighed as he picked over the chocolate and strawberry cakes, he wished that all of his systems were up and running other wise he would be able to get more then one word in every five.

Bumblebee sighed.

**Again**.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Four: Shopping Part II

Title: Eden

Chapter Five: Shopping Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did Jazz wouldn't have died, and Sam would dump the 'evil jock concubine' for Bee and have many sparklings and I will not make any money off of this story either.

Summary: Sam has been having weird dreams a few months after the Mission City Incident and Starscream is on the moving taking over the 'Cons as leader in place of Megatron, and the Autobots have been picking up weird signals of a Cybertronian, but are they Autobots or Decepticons?

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

**At the Grocery Stores bathroom…**

"So." Sam said as he stared at his best friend, Miles Lancaster. They were standing in the one-person bathroom, that at any other time, Sam would have been mortified, but since it was his best friend…

"So." Miles replied back, sounding a bit checky, but not really looking like it.

"When did you plan on telling me that, that, creep of a man moved back into your house?" Sam asked, beyond pissed off. Miles looked up quickly then off to the side.

"He hasn't moved in. Mom is…just seeing him again. That's all." Miles said quietly. "It's not something I thought you needed to worry about, that's all."

"Not worry!" Sam said incrediously. "After what that man tried to do to you, you think I shouldn't worry when that whore you call a mother is seeing him again?"

"Yes." Miles said firmly, well, almost firmly. No matter what he said, he had wanted Sam to worry about him, to do something, because he knew that no one else would. Well, maybe someone else…

"Well too damn bad! We are going to your house, and you're packing your bags while I sit down and talk with your mother, just to clear the air." Sam said. He wasn't going to allow his best friend live with a pediafile, no matter what Miles thought or what his mother tried to stop. After all, he had several Alien Robots for friends. They at the very least could do something if he couldn't.

Miles didn't feel delighted that Sam was coming, yet again, to his rescue, but Miles did feel better, now that he wasn't going to have to be living under the same roof as that man.

Miles came back to himself as Sam moved to open the bathroom door, and he followed Sam out of the bathroom and out of the store and into the parking lot outside. Miles never said it, but he was quite jelious of Sams car. He remembered before it was damaged it was a classic Chevy Camaro, but now it was one of the lastest models, a 2009 Yellow and Black Chevy Camaro. In the drivers seat was the man that Sam was shopping with earlier, Miles didn't get a good look at the man, except that he was tall and in his mid to late twenties.

As they walked up to the car Miles took a closer look at the man. He was tall, almost seven feet, maybe six and a half feet tall. He had blonde hair, a strawberry yellow, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen on a human, Miles thought he looked like a blonde version of Clark Kent from Smallville Miles also had the absured thought that this man wasn't human, but, imeaditly shook that thought away. There was no way this man was an alien, other wise Sam wouldn't have trusted him with his car.

"Bee, we need to take detour to Miles house. Miles, this is Brandon E. Prime. Bee, this is Miles Lancaster, my best friend." Sam said as he opened the back door to the Camaro and Miles and Sam got in. Brandon nodded, and he started up the car and he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. It took them all of fifteen minutes to get to Miles house, it wasn't as nice as Sam's neighborhood, but it could have been worse.

"Bee, wait here. We'll be out in half an hour, then we can go." Sam said as Miles and him got out of the car. "And could you call Will and tell him and Ironhide that we will be having another guest for a few months, would you?" Sam asked as he started up the walkway without bothering to look back to see if Bee understood.

Miles unlocked the front door, and wet up the stairs to his room to start packing as Sam went to the kitchen, where he knew Miles mother was going to be. Sam stood in the kitchen watching his best friends mother, as she stared out of the sliding glass door. Sam decided he best get this over with.

"Hello, Mrs. Lancaster." Sam said, and he got a small jolt pleasure, when she jumped strait up in her chair. Miles mother snapped her head around, and when she saw him, she snarled wordlessly at Sam.

"You! What are you doing here!" Miles Mother screeched at him. Sam smiled coldly at her. Sam never liked her after what happened last year, and what she was doing now didn't really help matters.

"You don't think I wouldn't find out what you where doing? Dating that pedo and inviting him into your house. The same house where your seventeen year old son lives and where that pedo tried to rape him? I told you before that I wouldn't allow that to happen, and I plan on following through on that."

"How? What can you do? Your just an avarge high schooler, what can you do?" Miles mother sneered at him.

"Oh, I can do plenty. I still have all the evidance that I was able to get from the pedo's laptop, and all the taped conversations that you had with him. I have enough dirt on both him, and you, to send the both of you away for several years in prison, or at the very least you. And we both know how child molestors and rapists are treated in there, now don't we?" Sam said pleasantly, he was always glad he only gave them copies and even then, it wasn't everything he had on them.

"Fine. But Miles will be back, sooner of later, we both know that." Mrs. Lancaster sounded so smug that Sam wanted to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Yes, and weither or not Miles comes back voluntary or forced, all the evidance will go to both the media and the police reguardless, do you understand?" Sam said with a smile, he knew he had both Mrs. Lancaster and her boyfriend backs to the wall and they knew it too.

"Fine!" Mrs. Lancaster snarled. "What can I do to make sure that that doesn't happen?"

"You will never contact Miles again, you and your rapist boyfriend; or try to kidnap him. If you see him in the store the both of you will turn around and leave. And I don't care if your in need of a hosptal, if Miles is in there you will go to another one, you both will never get near Miles again without me knowing and I will know, you can trust me on that. I had to track Miles down to make him come back here to pack, so Miles wasn't the one who told me, do you undterstand?" Sam wanted them to know that if they stepped one toe out of line that all the evidance was going straight to the media and that would ruin both of them.

"Yes, I understand just fine. But you understand something here Witwicky," Mrs. Lancaster snarled. "We will get you for this and make you rue the day that you crossed us like that."

Sam just smirked at the fuming woman, he knew that this would happen, and frankly, he didn't give a damn. It was for Miles more then anything else, he was extreamly protective of what he considered his. His family, his home, his car, his Miles. If they tried anything to him, everything would go to the cops, it was the one thing he didn't mention when told her the rules she needed to follow. He hoped that they would try something to him, after all, it's not like they could get near him with several large robots always around him anyway.

Sam gave her one last smug smile and left the kitchen. He wanted to help Miles pack the rest of his belongings. Sam walked quietly up the stairs to the last bedroom on the right, Miles bedroom. That was the only room that had a lock on the inside, something Sam knew that Miles had to use in the house when the Creeper used to come over. Sam paused in the doorway watching Miles as he threw clothing into his duffle-bag. Sam knew that Miles would break down later and was just barely holding things together.

"Hey, need any help?" Sam asked softly. Miles didn't turn around, but he did nod.

Sam dug around on Miles desk looking for his backpack, and once he found it, he started to put all of Miles school things into it. Sam and Miles found mostly empty boxes and started to fill them with all of Miles nick-nacks and small electronics. It was an hour after they arrived that they left Miles house, for good Sam hoped, with two boxes, a backpack and one duffle-bag.

Miles thought it was sad that all of his life belongs that he couldn't part with could fit in such few things, but he pushed that from his mind. He would deal with that later, when he didn't have to think right now. Miles was looking out of the window behind the drivers seat when he saw a really dusty looking cop car. Miles didn't pay it any mind and pushed it to the back of his thoughts, it wasn't like he was interested on how the car became that dusty, it was more like an oddity then anything else.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

**One Hour Ago, and Two Streets Over…**

Barricade was bored, who knew that following the fleashy would be so boring? Well, that was what he was thinking two hours ago. Now, he was plotting revenge against the femme who called herself a creator. How dare she! How dare she put her youngling in that position of having to defend himself from her suiters advances? This is why he was all for inslaving the human race.

They were a barbaric bunch that needed to be taken under decepticon rule and watched carefully. Not even the 'Cons would treat younglings so cruely, it was just unheard of. The 'Cons may have done several things that the Autobots never could do, but they at the very least never harmed Sparklings or Younglings, those were left alone.

That was also the main reason why Bumblebee was still one of the youngest mechs alive. He was a sheer Sparkling when the war broke out, and he was hidden from sight until he battled with Megatron at Tiger Paxx and lost the use of his vocal cords. Even then he was lucky that High Lord Megatron had seen him as a rather large Youngling then anything else otherwise he would be dead before the battle began.

Most of the 'Cons had wondered what had happened to all the Raising Centers and all the Sparkings and Younglings that were raised there. All of them includeing the Sparkling's should have shown up by now. That was something that bugged Decepticons everywhere had wondered and even High Lord Megatron had become fusterated that they weren't showing up anywhere, and the 'Cons had looked.

Back to the youngling. He was small, he was even smaller then ladiesman217, and that was saying something. He thought that Ladiesman217 was small for his age, barely clearing five and a half feet tall, and rather skinny. His friend was even smaller, he was three inches shorter then Ladiesman217 and even skinner then him. They both needed fattening up.

Baracade followed them from Miles house back to Ladiesman217 house. He watched them from three blocks down as they moved Miles things and the grocerys into the house. It was amusing to hear the young Autobot chewing out his little human. It was nice to see that the little yellow 'Bot was gaining a backbone, Baracade got tired of always fighting a wimp. Baracade could hear the sounds of the three humans moving around in the room called a kitchen, and he settled down for a night watching Ladiesman217 and searching the Military Databanks for his missing partner.

END END END END END END END END END NFD END END END


	6. UPDATE

Hi,

Well, I'm sorry to say that I will not be up-dating for a long time. I get to spend winter, spring and all of next year in France as part of an exchange program with my school. So all of my stories are up for grabs to any one who wants them.

F.B


End file.
